Alex's gaurdian angel
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Mitchie is a social worker and Alex is a child adopted by the Russo's who abuse her. She goes to Mitchie for help. Can Mitchie save Alex before the abuse gets her killed. Read to find out. First Alex and Mitchie story so be kind please. Rated M for abuse and maybe language
1. Alex meets Mitchie

Alex's guardian angel

Alex ran from her home trying to find somewhere safe. She ran into a building close by she then realized it was a social services building this is where she needed to be. She ran up to the front desk to ask for help. "Excuse me. I need to talk to someone who works here." The women at the desk looked up and Alex was shocked to see a familiar face. "Catylin Gellar. I wondered what happened to you. What are you doing here?" Catylin smiled up at Alex. "Well I was dancing but I blew out my knee so i couldn't dance anymore so i started working here. A friend helped me get this job." Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Catylin that sucks. Does your friend by any chance still work here."

Catylin looked to see if her friend was still at her desk and luckily she was. "Yeah she's right there. Go talk to her she can help you. Trust me she's the best we have." Alex nodded and went to go talk to this women. When she walked in she saw the most beautiful women in the world typing on a computer. When she felt Alex watching her she looked up and smiled. "Hi can i help you?" Alex stood slack jawed but then suddenly realized she was asked a question and decided to answer. "Yeah i asked Catylin at the front desk if I could talk to somebody and she pointed me to you." She smiled. "Of course sit please. I'm Mitchie Torres and you are?" "I'm Alex Russo" Mitchie nodded. "So Alex why are you here talking to me today?"

Alex took a deep breath. "I need to get out of my house." Mitchie was silent for a moment so Alex continued. "My parents are physically and verbally abusing me and sometimes mentally." Mitchie then cut in. "Do you have any brother's or sister's Alex." "I have one older brother named Justin and a younger one named Max. They are my adoptive brothers." Mitchie stayed collected. "They were adopted by your parents?" Alex shook her head. "No i was adopted by the Russo family. The boys are biologically theirs." "How old are your brother's Alex." "Justin is 21 and Max is 12." Mitchie wrote that down. "Are they getting abused as well?" Alex again shook her head. "So it's just you. Ok Alex is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Alex nodded. "My older brother Justin. He used to protect me from my parents. But he moved out not to log ago and now I have nobody to protect me."

Mitchie nodded sadly. "Alex let's got to your house. Pack some of your things you are staying at my house tonight. You can call Justin and he can meet with us here tomorrow. Your brother Max will be fine form what you told me. I just don't want you going back to that house tonight. Let's go." Mitchie packed her stuff said goodbye to Catylin and drove Alex to her house. Mitchie wanted this girl to be safe. She knew she shouldn't let Alex stay with her but she feared if Alex stayed another night where she was. She may not make it till the morning. As Alex left the house Mitchie started driving to her house after Alex go in the car. As they pulled up in the driveway Alex got out and saw how big the outside of Mitchie's house was. Mitchie laughed when saw Alex's amazed face. "Wait till you see inside."


	2. Mitchie's house and life

Chapter 2

When Mitchie opened the door to her house and Alex walked in her jaw dropped. She could not understand how someone could afford a place like this on a social workers salary. "Mitchie this place must have cost you a fortune. How did you afford this place?" Mitchie laughed. "I used to be a famous recording star and every time one of my albums got sold I got paid 50% of what the album made. So I made a lot of money off those and I saved it and was able to buy this place. My album still sells so I still get money when someone buys my album." Alex could not believe she had not heard of Mitchie Torres until today. She promised herself that she would buy one of Mitchie's albums when she got money to afford it and she would listen to it and let Mitchie know what she thought of it.

Alex felt something from Mitchie that she has not felt for a long time LOVE. Something that her parents never showered her with. The love she felt from Mitchie may not be the love she needed from her parents but at least she had someone that cared about her. Someone that was worried about her. Justin used to be that person that cared and worried about his sister but now that he no longer lived there she had no protection from the abusive hands of her parents. When Alex finished looking around the house Mitchie pulled out the couch bed and told Alex she could sleep there. Mitchie went upstairs grabbed a pillow and a blanket and set them up on the couch for Alex. Alex thanked her and Mitchie just nodded then headed upstairs to her room.

Alex could not get to sleep she was tossing and turning and she just could not get comfortable. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her and headed up to Mitchie's room. When she opened the door to Mitchie's room and saw she was asleep she quietly walked over to Mitchie's bed and crawled in next to her. Then suddenly Mitchie rolled over and her arm was thrown over Alex and then she cuddled up to her. Alex then then turned so she was face to face with Mitchie and threw her arm around Mitchie's waist. Then she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Mitchie's cheek. Then Mitchie stirred and woke up when she opened her eyes and saw Alex there she jumped out of her bed. "Alex what are you doing? You're supposed to be downstairs sleeping." Alex nodded showing she knew that. "I know. I couldn't sleep so I came up here to see if I slept in your room it would be easier to fall asleep." Mitchie looked at Alex and saw the sad look on her face and she felt bad. "Fine this is the only night you can stay at my house. My boyfriend Shane is coming home tomorrow and I want to spend some time alone with him so I'm sorry but you need to go back to your house in the morning. Ok get some sleep I'll drive you home in the morning then I need to go pick up Shane. Goodnight Alex." Mitchie then closed her eyes. "Goodnight Mitchie." Then Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Here comes Shane

Chapter 3

Mitchie woke up the next morning and saw that Alex was not still sleeping so luckily she was awake. She went downstairs and saw Alex making breakfast for both of them. When Alex turned around and saw Mitchie she gave her a small smile then turned back around and continued cooking. After Alex finished she sat down both the plates on Mitchie's table and they ate in silence. They didn't know what to say to the other last night was strange for both of them. Then Mitchie broke the silence. "Did you sleep better last night?" Alex nodded but still stayed quiet. "Alex i want you to understand that I have no problem with you being her but Shane my have a huge problem with. He might I guess hurt you worse than your parents do."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me Shane abuses you? Mitchie why are you still with him then?" Mitchie shook her head. "He does it because he loves me. He would never do it to hurt me." Alex stood up in rage. "Mitchie he's hurting you. Please mostly for your sake and mine and Catylin's your best friend END THINGS. If you stay with him he's going to keep hurting you and one day you may not survive the beating he will give you." Mitchie felt happy that Alex cared about her but she was afraid of what Shane would do if she ended it. So as Alex was getting ready Mitchie asked her about Justin. "Oh yeah I called him this morning he said he's to busy this week but anytime next week would be perfect." Mitchie nodded her head then her and Alex got in her car and she drove Alex home. Alex frowned and went to get her stuff when Mitchie saw her face she stopped Alex. "Look Alex i really am sorry but with Shane at my house it may not be a good idea for you to be there. I'll call you to check in ok." Alex nodded her head then walked inside as soon as she walked thourgh the door Jerry Russo came stomping down the stairs.

Alex should have known he was waiting for her to come thourgh the door. "Alex Russo where the hell have you been?!" Alex sighed. "I was a friends house. What's the big deal?" As she said this Teresa Russo cam downstairs a well. "You do not speak to your father like that!" Alex then blew up. "He's not my father. YOU didn't give birth to me Teresa so you are not my mother and he is not my father. I can speak to you anyway I want to. You wanted another boy then take me back to the adoption agency and go get a boy!" As she finished Jerry raised his hand and slapped her till she fell to the floor and then he put his hands around Alex's throat trying to suffocate her. Luckily for Alex Mitchie had not left yet she ran into the house pushed Jerry off Alex grabbed Alex's stuff and drove her to Catylin's to see if she could stay with her until Shane left. As they were driving Alex's grabbed Mitchie's hand she also held on to Alex's and squeezed it tight and smiled to help her feel better. When they got to Catylin's Alex thanked her for letting her stay and so did Mitchie. Then she went to the airport to pick up Shane. When she got there she saw Shane and ran to him. He opened his arms and she ran straight into them. "Shane I missed you so much." He smiled at her. "I missed you to my sweet angel. Let's head out I'm a little jet lagged I promise we will something fun tomorrow ok?" Mitchie nodded her head then she drove herself and Shane home while worrying about what she saw the Russo's doing to Alex.


	4. Christmas Time for the gang

Chapter 4

A/N: I know you guys want some Mitchie and Shane but Christmas is coming and I thought to myself I would update by adding a Christmas themed chapter. So were going to introduce Justin in this chapter so you can finally see what he's like in my mind.

_It was Christmas time Mitchie's favourite time of the year and now that Shane was back she could spend it with him and his brothers and Caitlyn who had a boyfriend that Mitchie could not wait to meet. So her and Shane spend the whole day talking about how Connect 3's tour went then later that night they got ready and headed over to Caitlyn's house. When they arrived they notice that Nate and Jason were already there and of course so was Alex though Mitchie didn't see her so she pulled Caitlyn aside. "Where's Alex?" Caitlyn looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with Mitchie. "She went home last night to give Max his gift. She never cam back I got a call this morning. I'm sorry Mitchie but as Alex was trying to escape her parents caught her and beat her so badly that she was killed. I'm sorry she's gone." _

Mitchie shot up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked over and saw Shane asleep and she saw it was late but she had to call Alex make sure she was ok. Mitchie got to her name and called. "Hello?" She could hear Alex's voice it was a little groggy form being asleep. "Alex? Thank god your ok." Alex laughed. "Of course I'm ok Mitchie. Why wouldn't I be?" Mitchie shook her head. "Don't worry about it it's nothing. Are you going to spend Christmas with Caitlyn or do you have other plans?" Alex was quiet for a moment she was not really sure what she was going to do. "I will if you and Caitlyn don't mind me crashing you celebration." Mitchie laughed. "Alex your staying at Caitlyn's so pretty much your not really crashing anything. Please I would love for you to be there." Alex thought for a moment then she responded. "Ok Mitchie for you anything. I'll see you later." Alex hung up and she went back to sleep and so did Mitchie finally feeling better knowing that Alex was ok and that she would be seeing her later that night. As it rolled around Mitchie and Shane pulled up to Caitlyn's house realizing they were the last ones there everyone else had already arrived. When Mitchie walked in with Shane and her eyes met Alex's a smile appeared on both their faces and they walked towards each other.

When they were face to face they were about to start talking when Justin walked over and brought his sister into a hug. "Justin let me go. I'm trying to talk to a friend." Alex laughed as her brother released her. "Mitchie this is my brother I was telling you about Justin Russo this is my friend Mitchie Torres." Justin shook Mitchie's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Alex has told me a little about you but Caitlyn has told me a lot." Mitchie smiled. "How do you know Caitlyn?" Justin shook his head. "Oh how rude of me. I guess Caitlyn didn't tell you. She told you she had a boyfriend well here he is." Mitchie's jaw dropped. "Your dating Caitlyn? She said you were a good looking guy and she wasn't lying I just never imagined she would be dating Alex's brother well treat her right Justin that's all I have to say." He nodded. "You got it Mitchie." After they sat and ate dinner Mitchie drank a little too much and did something that night that she never regret for as long as she could remember.


	5. won't you be my girlfriend

Chapter 5

Mitchie walked over to Alex and pulled her up the stairs to Caitlyn's house and pulled her into Caitlyn's room. Then she closed the door and locked it and pushed Alex up against the door and crashed their lips together. It took a while for Alex to understand what was going on but when she did she responded back to Mitchie. Alex asked for entrance with her tongue and Mitchie granted it to her. Mitchie then realized what was going on and she pulled away from Alex. When she saw a smile on Alex's face she panicked and ran out and told Shane he could either leave with her now or his brothers could take him home or he could go home with them. He said he was going with one of the options with his brothers. So as Mitchie walked out the door Alex came down the stairs and she couldn't catch Mitchie so she pulled Justin aside and asked him to drive her to Mitchie's. He told Alex to relax and give Mitchie sometime to cool down.

It had been three weeks since the kiss and Alex and Mitchie had not talked since then and Alex needed a plan to get Mitchie to talk to her. So she went walking till she came to a under 18 club that Justin had taken her to once and walked in and asked about karaoke night and it was tonight so she just needed Mitchie to show up with Shane. So she called Justin and he talked to Caitlyn and Mitchie called Shane and they both said they would go tonight since tomorrow was Saturday and no one had to work the next day. So when everyone showed up they all saw Alex on the stage and Mitchie thought of leaving but Justin and Caitlyn convinced her to stay. Once the club quieted down the MC introduced Alex and she began singing.

_**Would you be my girlfriend?**_

_**Would you be my girlfriend?**_

_**Would you be my girlfriend?**_

_**(I like you baby)**_

_**Would you be my girlfriend?**_

_**I don't know why you care (Why you thinking about him huh?)**_

_**He doesn't even know your there**_

_**Cause he don't love your eyes**_

_**And he don't love your smile**_

_**Girl you know that ain't fair **_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Is he gonna be by your side**_

_**Or will he run and hide **_

_**You don't know cause things ain't clear**_

_**And baby when you cry**_

_**Is he gonna stand by your side**_

_**Does the man even know your alive**_

_**I got an idea**_

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend?**_

_**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)**_

_**I know your hear your friends when they say you should**_

_**Cause if you were my girlfriend**_

_**I'd be your shining star**_

_**The one to show you where you are**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend**_

_**Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)**_

_**Are you sure that it's real (are you sure)**_

_**Does he ease your mind?**_

_**Or does he break your stride **_

_**Did you know that love can be a shield yeah?**_

_**In the middle of the night **_

_**Is he gonna be by your side **_

_**Or will he run and hide**_

_**You don't know cause things ain't clear**_

_**And baby when you cry (oh no)**_

_**Is he gonna stand by your side (no, no) **_

_**Does the man even know your alive**_

_**I got an idea (listen girl)**_

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend? (yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)**_

_**I know your hear your friends when they say you should**_

_**Cause if you were my girlfriend**_

_**I'd be your shining star**_

_**The one to show you where you are**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend**_

_**Ever since I saw your face **_

_**Nothing in my life has been the same**_

_**I walk around just saying your name**_

_**Without you my world would end yeah**_

_**I searched around this whole damn place **_

_**And everything says you were meant to be**_

_**My girlfriend…. Oh **_

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend? (Yeah)**_

_**I'll treat you good (Uh) **_

_**I know your hear your friends when they say you should**_

_**Cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)**_

_**I'd be your shining star (shining star)**_

_**The one to show you where you are**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend**_

_**My baby….. (You make my heart sing)**_

_**My baby….. (You make my heart sing)**_

_**Girl you should be….. My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be….. My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be….. My girlfriend (its destiny)**_

_**Girl you should be….. My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be….. My girlfriend**_

As Alex finished Mitchie walked up to the stage grabbed Alex's face in both her hands then kissed her and then pulled her outside into her car and drove her to her house and continued to kiss her after they got into the house. Then they both ran up to Mitchie's room. As Mitchie pushed Alex back on the bed she went and hovered over her. Then they began to kiss again and then when Mitchie reached under her body to get to Alex's shirt Alex stopped her. "Mitchie I'm under age I'm only 17 and your like a little older. How about for my 18th birthday that can be your gift to be. Mitchie will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie nodded. "Of course Alex I would be honored. But now I have to let Shane go and I don't know what he'll do when he ends up getting here." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Mitchie you open up this damn door or I'm gonna beat the crap outta you." The both froze not sure what to do. Then after a few minutes Mitchie went to the door with Alex right behind her.


	6. She'll be fine

Chapter 6

As Mitchie opened the door Shane lunged at her knocked her down then started to beat her. Alex ran over trying to stop Shane but he pushed Alex back and she fell to the floor in pain and she tried to get up to help Mitchie but she couldn't. Then suddenly Justin ran in and grabbed Shane and threw him out the door of Mitchie's house and Jason and Nate grabbed Shane threw him in the car and took him to their house. As they left Justin ran over to Alex to make sure she was okay. After he saw she was fine she jumped up and ran over to Mitchie. "Mitchie baby come on open your eyes wake up." Mitchie sat there not moving and Alex was starting to panic. Justin then kneeled down next to his sister after he told Caitlyn to call 911. "Look Alex she'll be fine. Mitchie is strong she will beat this I promise you. She will win this battle I swear. An ambulance is coming when they get here let them do their job."

When the paramedics arrived Alex demanded that they let her ride with them. The two women nodded their heads and she jumped in the back with one of the women. "Well I'm Shay and the other women is my friend and partner Dawson. So who are you and who is our patient and what is your relationship with her?" Alex looked over at Shay and smiled she seemed like she was nice enough. "I'm Alex Russo and this is my girlfriend Mitchie Torres." Shay smiled and Alex looked a little worried she didn't know if Shay had anything against gays. "If you're worried that I think being gay is wrong you don't need to worry. I'm a lesbian myself so you can relax." Alex laughed she would have never thought someone like Shay would be gay. She was glad to hear that and she asked the question she was curious about. "Is Dawson gay as well?" Shay smiled. "Yea she is. She actually not just my friend she is my girlfriend." Alex nodded then smiled and stayed quiet until they got to the hospital. "So is Mitchie gonna be ok?" Both Shay and Dawson turned to her. "She'll be fine Alex I promise. Just some cuts and bruises she just fainted from shock she'll be fine." Shay went over and patted Alex on the shoulder and they turned to leave Alex spoke up. "Shay! I think you and Dawson make an adorable couple!" Then she went over to check on Mitchie and she stayed by her bedside until she woke up. "Hey Mitchie babe your awake. How are you feeling?" Mitchie groaned. "Like I got my ass beat up by and ape." Alex laughed. "Your close baby very close." Mitchie smiled. "Alex how long have you been here." Alex took in a deep breath. "As long as you've been her I rode here with the paramedics that picked you up." Mitchie lifted her hand and stroked Alex's cheek and Alex leaned into her hand. "You never left my side that is so sweet. You are the best girlfriend ever." Alex leaned into to give her a kiss and Mitchie could see she was tired and told her to get some sleep she would be there when she woke up.

A/N: I added Shay and Dawson just for this chapter because I love Chicago fire. If people have never seen the show they are not really a couple just people want them together. If you have seen the show and you want me to bring Shay and Dawson in sometimes let me know.


End file.
